Fifty shades of Moments
by Nonnie88
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 oneshots, a challenge for my muse... Will mainly be S/J but will feature alot of the others too...
1. Hero

**Haven't posted anything here in forever... but I've set myself a challenge...  
Found a few prompt tables to kick start the muse again!**

* * *

 **Hero:**

Looking around at the partly demolished gateroom, you can't believe what has just happened.

"Carter!" A voice in the distance was shouting.

Jack O'Neill is rushing towards you along with many other personnel who had been standing in the control room.

"Well, at least you're alive." He comments as he climbs across the bricks scattered all around me, pulling at some and throwing them over his shoulder without a care.

He pulls out a rag from his BDU trouser pocket and presses it to the cut on your head as Janet Fraiser comes running into the room.

"What happened?" He asks as Janet helps me to sit up.

"I pressed the wrong button at the wrong time," I flinch with the movement. "I honestly didn't think it would cause an explosion." I say, the words sounding fuzzy in my head.

He helps the medical team get me onto the cot. "I know you want to be a hero Carter, but when did you turn into Daniel, you two and your damn doohickeys?" He asks with a smirk once I am settled as much as possible and being taken down the hallway to the infirmary.

I don't find his comment amusing and I roll my eyes at him, flinching again as it gives me a shooting pain through my head and I groan.

I'm sure that this day couldn't get any worse.


	2. Twilight

**Twilight**

The twilight before the stars came out was always her favourite time of day. The reflection of the sun's rays from the atmosphere giving off the most spectacular colours across the sky.

She enjoys it more now that she has company, watching as her husband sets out blankets and pillows onto the decking of their roof. He retrieves a small picnic basket from the edge by the telescope, where he had obviously placed it earlier in the day. He sits down in the middle of the blankets and pats the space between his legs and whisperping a 'C'mere' to her. And it doesn't take her long to move.

The first thing she had asked him when they were both home from the base that night was 'What are we doing?' And he had replied, 'Watching stars' and she couldn't help but laugh a little at his enthusiasm.

He was like a kid at Christmas with the simplest things. And here they were now, wrapped in a fierce hold, him nuzzling her neck as she bit into a strawberry he had taken from the picnic basket moments before.

They enjoy this simple idea as they celebrate their 2nd anniversary together as a couple.

Just watching the stars and giving the most gentle touches and caresses.

The love they have for each other not needing any words.

* * *

 **First time uploading something from my iPad, any mistakes are my own!**


	3. Silence

**This is an episode tag to 'Beneath the Surface'**

* * *

 **Silence**

Silence.

Between two people silence can be a few things.

First, and probably most desirably, it could be that they are both familiar enough with one another to spend time without words or conversation.

It's a _comfortable_ silence.

Then there's the lead-weighted, meaning-filled, assumption-laden silence where whole narratives speed through the gambit of initiation, transformation and resolution in seconds allowing for more narratives to follow in an unyielding mental locomotive.

These silences are not so _comfortable_.

The briefing room was empty except for the tables and chairs and the pot of coffee in the corner.

There sat Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter across from one another.

In silence.


	4. Without

**Thanks dpdp for your continued support and reviews :)!**

 **Because there is never enough Cassie!**

 **A little sad, but I think it is needed! Set sometime after Janet died, will let you all decide when.**

* * *

 **Without**

She slapped the sleep out of her eyes, and looked around her room. There were empty water bottles and a bag of potato chips in one corner, her school things on another, and her clothes layered haphazardly over the chair by her desk. All around the room were college admission letters, SAT packets and books. She sat down at her computer and turned it on, opening up Spotify, Tumblr and Facebook. Pressing play on her Spotify account she then scrolled a little through her social media accounts before pulling out her homework materials from her backpack.

She had a long night ahead of her.

It had been a team night at Sam's tonight and she had shut herself off to them. Still finding it hard being around all of them at once without her mother being here. Daniel and Teal'c had come in around 22.00, saying goodnight and telling her they would see her again soon.

Sam knocked and told her to go to sleep at around 1.30 and she smiled a little telling me that Jack had fallen asleep on the couch around 23.00.

She continued working, sometimes (too many times, probably) taking breaks to chat to her friends in the depths of the deepening dawn or watching one too many YouTube Videos that would set her back another hour or so.

When she finally did finish, she headed to get a glass of water from the kitchen, checking on Jack on her way past, a small chuckle coming from her when his snores reached her ears and his arms and legs were sprawled over the side of the couch.

With a sigh she turned and made sure to check the doors were locked and she went up stairs to her room, turned off the lights and got into bed, falling asleep while looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars she had manipulated into the chevron address to Earth.

She had another day tomorrow.

Another day without her mother.

* * *

 **I've started posting these over on AO3 as well.**

 **If you want to leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Honor!**


	5. Urge

**For Jen**

 **(not looked over, and my 'tense' is absolutely shocking -  
I'm blaming my painkillers, and the fact that I am in too much pain to care!)**

* * *

 **Urge**

They had agreed that he wouldn't go to the airport. Waiting rooms in busy places made him nervous, they made him want to look around for a danger, the throngs of people bustling about meant that he was _always_ looking.

Besides, he hated goodbyes.

Once everything was ready, Jack kissed her as they let his apartment but opening the door he felt an unexpected urge to touch her once more. He turned her and held her face, kissing her once, twice, three times, on the cheek before planting a breathtaking kiss on her lips.

Pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, he told her to come back soon.

And with a grin she nodded and walked towards the cab at the curb, turning and blowing a kiss to him with her left hand, the ring on her finger shining brightly in the sun, an acknowledgement that it definitely wouldn't be long until she was back.

He turned and walked back into his building, humming as he went.


	6. Sick

**For Jen, who really IS sick. Much love to you, honey!**

 **The 'fic' girls hope you feel better soon!**

 **And Eilidh sends hugs and slobbers!**

* * *

 **Sick**

"Okay, babe, here's some soup." Jack holds back a grin as she groans from beneath the blankets. Knowing that she hates being called 'babe' and it amuses him no end. He comes further into the room and sets the tray on the nightstand.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently lifts a side of the cover wrapped around her to peak through to see her face.

As he drops the cover back down Sam mumbles something unintelligible and turns to sit herself up.

Jack presses a hand to her head which is still burning causing another groan to break free.

"I feel like hell." Sam gets out croakily, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her cotton pyjamas.

"Kinda look it too," his standard sarcastic humour coming out, earns him a Sam Carter death glare and his hands shoot up in defence. "Sorry," he pauses a moment, giving her an innocent smirk. "Here, have some soup, I made it myself and it'll make you feel all better. I promise." He grins at her as he picks up the spoon and starts to try and feed her, her hand batting his away and spilling it. After a few attempts she gives in and takes it, secretly enjoying the vulnerability this flu bug has given her and the way that Jack is doting on her, even if it is on the one weekend a month that they see each other these days.

She manages to finish the soup, giving a hum of appreciation when he moves the bowl back to the tray. The fact that he made it from scratch makes her smile and love him even more. He can be so caring when he wants to be.

"Are ya feeling any better?" Jack asks, bringing his fingers up to caress her cheek.

"Hmmm, a little," she might look like hell, but she still looks adorable, and sleepy.

"Good, you need to get some rest, so I'm gonna go clean up the mess I made making this." His hands gesture to the tray and he stands to leave the room when her hand connects with his making him glance down at her.

"Stay," she whispers, her eyes silently pleading with him.

"Of course," He whispers back and without a second thought he crawls into the bed with her, cuddling her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He whispers sweet words into her ear and strokes soothingly at her hair, down her back and her sides and it's not long before he hears the soft, raspy breathing of her already asleep in his arms.

It's so tender and Sam's tiny body pressed close to his is always the loveliest of things, and even if Jack were to catch her flu, it would still be worth travelling so many miles just to have this time with her.

* * *

 **Nothing special. Just wanted to make Jen feel a little smiley!**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING LOVELY AMERICAN FRIENDS... I AM JEALOUS OF ALL YOUR PIES!**


End file.
